ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Outnumbered
Still maintaining control of his promise to his wife before she dies, Vlad gathered an army of vampires and stood face to face with Talwyn. Said nothing for a full minute, they knew that both light and darkness will fight side by side on this day. Vlad: Nothing else matters now. I will bring my son back. Kiva: And we know you will, Vlad. Ratchet: Count us in to help you. Sasha: We need a plan of attack, somehow. Reia: I had an idea. Jake: What, Aunt Reia? Reia: Let us go to the camp first. That'll be the first wave. Kiva: I agree. Can you gather your vampire army for the final wave? Vlad: Yes, just do what you can. Reia: Will do. Kiva, may I have a word with you? - Kiva nodded and the two walked away from the team for a few minutes. Reia: I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess.. Kiva: It's okay. I like helping you and the team, just like old times. Reia: You seem confident about what I am going to say next. Kiva: Yes. We're attacking the trio, so they won't come back. Reia: That's right. *smiled* Even after all of the time together, you do know how to make people happy. Kiva: I know, sis. Cabba: We're ready, master. Reia: Kiva, are you ready to banish the trio from this place? Kiva: Yes, I am. Reia: Alright, everyone. I will lead the first wave into the camp. Kiva, can you lead the second wave? Kiva: Sure. What do we need to do? Reia: Sofia, you and the Saiyans are with me on the first wave via air support. When I shoot a power blast in the air, that's where Kiva march as the second wave. If things get difficult, Vlad would fly in, defeat Mehmed and get his son back. Ratchet: Sounds like a plan. Don't forget to carry these crosses, guys. Reia: Everyone know what to do now? Kiva: Yes. We're set. - A few minutes later, the two waves get into position, with eyes targeted at the campsite. Ratchet: The Shadowling Trio dead ahead. Reia: Kiva, be safe. Kiva: I will. - Meanwhile at the campsite... Shadow Moon: *grunts* I can't believe none of our attacks work on them! Moona: Well, at least, we have Vlad's son in Mehmed's hands. Pixie Dark: Maybe so, but Reia would do anything to get him back. Shadow Moon: Which reminds me, why didn't we get Ratchet's son earlier? Pixie Dark: The forest was too dark and the ranger got lucky. That's why! Shadow Moon: Oh. That explain that blast on your face. Pixie Dark: Har, har.. Very funny. Shadow Moon: Wait.. Did you sense something? - Pixie Dark looks hard as she sees five warriors walking their way to them. Moona: What is it? What do you see?? Pixie Dark: I can't tell. They are too far to see from here. - Reia's group stop and, one by one, powered up for battle. Reia goes to her Super Saiyan Blue form and charged forward towards Shadow Moon first. Shadow Moon: Wait.. What the heck was--!? - Reia takes Shadow Moon into the skies and the two battled. Shadow Moon: *grunts* Why still fighting!? Reia: No one takes my friends away from me. - The two continued their fight, until the remaining soldiers throws spears towards Reia. Knowing that the time is right, Reia fired a Kamehameha from below, which Shadow Moon missed and giving Kiva the signal. Kiva: Okay. There's the signal. Charge!!! - Kiva and the massive army marched towards the camp, where Reia is beginning to struggle against both Shadow Moon and Pixie Dark. Reia: (Kiva? Can you hear me?) Kiva: (Yes. We're on our way to help.) Reia: (Good. Start by get rid of Mehmed's archers.) Ratchet: What's the plan? Kiva: We need to get rid of Mehmed's archers. They're distracting Reia's fight. Ratchet: One pile of archers, coming up. - The second wave scattered across the camp and defeated the archers, when Kiva hears a cry from Mehmed's tent. She sent Reia a telepathic message about it. Kiva: (Reia, I hear crying from Mehmed's tent! It has to be Vlad's son.) Reia: (Alright, leave that to Vlad. I'm bringing the party to you.) - Reia knocked Pixie Dark towards the ground and Kiva smacked her down with her Keyblade. Kiva: Sorry, Pixie Dark, but you and the others don't mess with us! Pixie Dark: *grunts* The Keyblade holder... Kiva: That's right. Pixie Dark: Huh.. That'll be a good challenge after all. Reia: (Pixie's definitely going all-out to stop you. Good luck.) Kiva: (Thanks.) Alright, Pixie Dark, time to be defeated! - Kiva and Pixie Dark began their fight, while Reia and Shadow Moon's clash continues to grow when they see Vlad approaching the camp. Shadow Moon: The vampire... It will be ours! Reia: Don't bet on that! - Reia knocked Shadow Moon down to the ground and prepared her tested skill- firing the Kamehameha with one hand. From the other side, Kiva prepared her ultimate attack. Kiva: Okay, Pixie Dark. I would surrender if I were you. Pixie Dark: Me, surrender!? Not a chance! - Out of nowhere, Reia's one-handed Kamehameha attack pushed the trio away, one by one. Ratchet quickly placed a tracker on Shadow Moon's heel shoe before they are blasted away from Earth. The gang regrouped as the vampires are started to look at them weird. Reia: Kiva, are you alright? Kiva: Yeah, I'm okay. But, I can't say the same for these guys.. Reia: We better find Vlad. - Suddenly, Vlad appears with his son, saved from Mehmed. Vlad: It's okay. We're here. All of you, stay back. I'll finish everything from here. - Reia tried to stop Talwyn, because of what is about to come. Category:Scenes